


Promise

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: Seungcheol has issues.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess.... i wrote this out of nowhere... no plot planning and shit ksjnvr this is just me falling in love with sooncheol... thanks friends
> 
> i dont proofread.... bad, i know.
> 
> twt: kwaninoni

Seungcheol almost never get mad, overly joyed or extremely sad. He was a very composed man. He liked to think that way but his bestfriend for 7 years, Joshua had a different opinion about it. Joshua knew Seungcheol feels too much about everything and nothing.

 

Seungcheol, of course, liked to deny the accusation.

 

-

 

"Go away, Joshua!", Seungcheol tried not to shout, "I am not enjoying this."

 

Joshua smirked then leaned in to Seungcheol who was seated on their shared dorm's sofa, "Is Mr. I Don't Feel Anything..... getting angry?"

 

"Fuck you!", Joshua leaned back on his seat and laughed.

 

Joshua smiled, "There's nothing wrong with feeling, Cheol."

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Joshua, "Easy for you to say."

 

-

 

Seungcheol was doing fine. He liked how he rarely gets too expressive. He liked how calculated his emotions were. In general, he liked how things were going. It was good and it was meant to stay that way. But from there it went downhill after a dinner with friends on a Friday night.

 

-

 

"Is this really necessary?", Seungcheol asked as he was being dragged by Joshua and his boyfriend, Wonwoo out of their dorm.

 

Wonwoo gave him an apologetic smile which helped him understand that he never wanted to do this but his boyfriend wanted to and he had no choice but to do so.

 

Seungcheol just sighed before speaking, "Okay! I'm coming! Stop dragging me."

 

"It's going to be fun.", Joshua beamed at Seungcheol while hugging Wonwoo's left arm.

 

Wonwoo smiled, "Jeonghan and others will be there as well."

 

"What's this dinner for? Is someone leaving?", Seungcheol asked as he put on his shoes.

 

Joshua rolled his eyes, "No reason! We just want to hang out."

 

"Uh.. Okay?", Seungcheol said while giving Joshua a skeptical look.

 

-

 

Seungcheol preferred being alone contrary to what others believed he likes to do. That's one of the reason he liked being in control of what he feels and what he expresses in that way no one will grow attached to him. 

 

Seungcheol never stays.

 

-

 

"Hey! I'm Soonyoung.", A guy with chubby cheeks and a hamster like smile said to him while offering his hand for him to shake.

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat as an attempt to hide his shock, "I'm Seungcheol.", He managed to say despite the discomfort growing in his system from the overly happy guy in front of him.

 

"Just Seungcheol?", Soonyoung's eyes strongly expressed confusion and his voice turned from his high pitched greeting to a very baritone voice that tingled Seungcheol's spine.

 

Seungcheol grew to hate this guys even more as they speak.

 

"Yes. Just Seungcheol.", Seungcheol shortly replied with firmness, hoping the finality in his voice was enough to say the conversation is over.

 

Soonyoung smiled and looked at Joshua who was beside Seungcheol, "You bestfriend, Just Seungcheol, is very very feisty! I like him."

 

Seungcheol could feel his inside on a turmoil. He didn't understand. He didn't plan on understanding the reason behind it. He just wanted to get Soonyoung out of his sight.

 

"Really?", Joshua said with a teasing voice, "Maybe you could accompany him to our table? Wonwoo and I left something in the car."

 

Seungcheol's head turned to Joshua and gave him a disapproving look but Joshua just gave him a smile and mouthed, _It's going to be okay.. He is just a guy... A cute guy._ and gave him a wink before leaving with Wonwoo who was shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics to get his bestfriend get laid.

 

Soonyoung cleared his throat to get Seungcheol's attention.

 

"Joshua thinks I'm cute, how about you?", Soonyoung asked with a lace of malice on his voice, "Because if you were to ask me... You are cute as well... Maybe more."

 

Seungcheol gave him a blank stare despite internally panicking about this whole situation, "You are far from cute."

 

"I'm more on the handsome one then?", Soonyoung pushed on his agenda while ushering Seungcheol to their table, "Come on, be honest."

 

Seungcheol stopped walking and faced Soonyoung, "Stop it."

 

"Someone's a grumpy one.", Soonyoung blurted with a pout.

 

Seungcheol ignored the warmth he felt inside his stomach when his eyes briefly focused on Soonyoung's lips.

 

-

 

Seungcheol was never a liar.

 

He was just having a hard time admitting the truth.

 

"You like him!", Joshua pointed out out of no where when he found Seungcheol stopping a smile from coming out while holding his phone during their movie night at their living room.

 

Seungcheol dropped his phone on his face, "What? What are you talking about? I don't like Soonyoung? I mean... Who?"

 

"Oh my god! You totally want to get into his pants!", Joshua said with a wide smile on his face and visible glee on his eyes before standing up to get some water at the kitchen.

 

Seungcheol's eyes showed a glint of terror before following Joshua, "Hey! Don't get too over you head! I don't like anyone!"

 

"You are so into him, dude. Stop lying!", Joshua said before drinking his glass of water.

 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes, "I do not! Stop making up lies!"

 

"How about you stop being a coward?", Joshua snapped at him with a strong look on his face.

 

Seungcheol sighed.

 

He was never the one who commits.

 

-

 

"Just smile for me, please?", Soonyoung begged Seungcheol while giving him his best puppy eyes look and Seungcheol could feel his inside acting up again but this time he knows the reason behind it.

 

Seungcheol pushed Soonyoung's face away from his and he totally failed at ignoring the wave of shock he felt when his hand touched Soonyoung's forehead, "No, just quit it."

 

"You are a meanie.", Soonyoung said with a pout and a huff. He stood up and moved two seats away from Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol will not admit that he missed the warmth Soonyoung gives when he was next to him. "Why are you there?"

 

"I asked for a smile but you gave me nothing.", Soonyoung said with a sad voice and Seungcheol will not admit that his chest tightened the moment his brain registered whose voice it was from.

 

Seungcheol sighed, "The movie is about to start, Soonyoung.", He tapped the seat next to him, "Come on, I'll smile for you."

 

"You will?", Soonyoung asked, eyeing Seungcheol before going back to his seat., "You promise?"

 

Seungcheol gave out a heavy sigh, "I promise."

 

He was never the one who gives up.

 

-

 

"You are basically dating!", Jeonghan said with conviction in his voice before eating his salad.

 

Seungcheol who was sitting across Jeonghan, blanked out after hearing his conclusion. Seungcheol's whole system malfunctioned and he could barely hear anyone in their univeristy's noisy cafeteria.

 

"Stop with the nonsense!", Seungcheol managed to blurt out without stuttering, "We are not dating."

 

Jeonghan gave him a bored look, "After the dinner 3 months ago, you've been inseparable!"

 

"He likes to tag along.", Seungcheol tried to defend himself, "He keeps on pestering me!"

 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow at him, "You never tried to brush him off, Cheol and that says a lot."

 

"No. I don't date. I don't do feelings. I can't do this, Jeonghan.", Seungcheol panicked, he could feel his forehead sweating.

 

Wonwoo butted in from his side, "It's okay, Cheol. Soonyoung's a good guy."

 

"Yeah, Seokmin told us he is a ball of sunshine.", Jihoon , Jeonghan's boyfriend, said with assurance in his voice.

 

Seungcheol could feel his head spin. He didn't know what to do. He didn't sign up for this. He didn't choose this path in his life but somehow he got re-routed and now stuck in a road with no sign of help he needed.

 

Seungcheol tried to stay... sane.

 

-

 

"Are you ignoring me?", Soonyoung asked Seungcheol with worry evident in his voice and eyes after cornering him inside the locker room.

 

Seungcheol's eyes flashed a hint of panic, "No.. I was just busy."

 

Seungcheol wanted to admit he missed Soonyoung but stopped himself from doing so.

 

"It didn't feel like that to me.", Soonyoung said with sadness laced every word., "Did.. Did I do something wrong?"

 

Seungcheol's whole demeanor changed when he saw Soonyoung's eyes watering and his lips trembling. He panicked even more when a tear fell from Soonyoung's eyes. He immediately pulled Soonyoung for a hug and rubbed circles on his back.

 

"No... No..", He sweetly said as he swayed from left to right, "I'm sorry.. I fucked up."

 

Soonyoung nodded and hugged him back, "I thought we had something going on... but then you disappeared.", He mumbled and Seungcheol could barely understood him.

 

"We did... We do... I mean, yes.. We have.. We..", Seungcheol said trying to hide the panic and unsureness in his voice as he continue to cheer Soonyoung up in his embrace.

 

Soonyoung looked up to see Seungcheol's face, "Promise?"

 

"I promise.", Seungcheol's eyes softens when he met Soonyoung's pleading and expressive eyes. Seungcheol tried to ignoring his heart beating twice as fast but failed with flying colors.

 

Seungcheol never commits but now, he just did.

 

-

 

"I can't go today, Josh.", Seungcheol said to his bestfriend who was lying on hi bed face down, "I'm meeting Soonyoung by the cafe."

 

Joshua turned around and gave out an exaggerated sigh, "You are always with him, Cheol! I'm your bestfriend!"

 

"He is my boyfriend.", Seungcheol pointed out while he was picking what clothes to wear for his date, "Just ask Wonwoo."

 

Joshua rolled on his bed while kicking his feet like a child, "I can't. He's mad at me."

 

"Not my problem then.", Seungcheol replied before grabbing a set of clothes and faced Joshua, "What do you think? Is this decent?"

 

Joshua blinked as if he was seeing something unordinary which he believed he is, "Uh.. It's okay."

 

"Okay?", Seungcheol's eyes gave Joshua a panic look, "I need to look better, not good!"

 

Joshua laughed and get off the bed while shaking his head, "You changed!"

 

"What?", Seungcheol blurted out with shock visible in his eyes and voice.

 

Joshua just tapped his shoulder, "I like this new you..."

 

Seungcheol never liked to admit but today, he admits... He liked this new him as well.

 

-

 

"Do you like me?", Soonyoung asked Seungcheol out of nowhere while they were cooking, "Do you really like me?"

 

Seungcheol could dropped the spatula and he could feel himself sweating, "Why would you ask that?"

 

"I never heard it.", Soonyoung muttered while playing with the bowl of flour on the counter.

 

Seungcheol sighed and turned off the heat of the stove and made his way to Soonyoung, who was obviously sulking, "Hey... What's wrong?"

 

"Do you really like me or you just took pity of my lame attempt of flirting?", Soonyoung asked while looking at Seungcheol's eyes.

 

Seungcheol smiled, he carried Soonyoung and sat him on the counter causing to spill the bowl of flour but none of them bothered cleaning. Seungcheol positioned himself between Soonyoung's legs and his hand on Soonyoung's waist, "Your advances were lame, yes... But it was all I needed to fall for you."

 

"Really?", Soonyoung asked with a glint of happiness in his eyes, "You liked what I did during our first meeting?"

 

Seungcheol laughed and kissed his forehead, "That... I didn't. You made me feel things."

 

He never thought losing control could be this wonderful.

 

-

 

Seungcheol almost never get mad, overly joyed or extremely sad. He was a very composed man. He liked to think that way but Joshua had a different opinion about it.

 

And Joshua was right, Seungcheol thought.

 

-

 

Seungcheol met Soonyoung during a dinner with friends on a Friday night. It was just a normal dinner, It was intended for that but surprisingly, he met the person who would bring out the best in him that night.

 

Soonyoung was wearing a blue sweater that night, it was kind of chilly. Seungcheol could still remember how he tried so hard to hide that he found Soonyoung attractive that night and how his lame attempt of flirting did wonder to him.

 

The dinner went great.

 

Seungcheol didn't want to admit that Soonyoung entertained him that night with his stupid jokes and not so subtle sexual innuendo.

 

Soonyoung gave his number that night.

 

He texted him first, told him he had a great time.

 

From there and on, he knew it would never be the same again. But Seungcheol and his emotions were like strangers. They co-exist but do not interact and that caused Seungcheol to fuck up.

 

He knew he liked Soonyoung.

 

He liked how expressive and brave Soonyoung is, something he is not.

 

He liked how soft and cuddly he looks like.

 

He liked how his adam apples goes up and down when he drinks.

 

He liked how his eyes disappears when he smiles and laughs.

 

He liked how Soonyoung looks at him with warmth and understanding.

 

He likes how gentle Soonyoung voice is when he talks to him.

 

He likes how Soonyoung smells, it reminds him of something fresh like a new beginning.

 

He likes how Soonyoung is Soonyoung and how he makes him feel like Seungcheol... Just Seungcheol.

 

-

 

"Kiss me.", Soonyoung said as he fix himself on top of Seungcheol, "Please."

 

Seungcheol held Soonyoung waist and smiled, "My pleasure."

 

It wasn't magical nor it was life changing but it felt raw and fragile. It was beautifully flawed and they couldn't ask for more. Soonyoung leaned in to deepen the kiss and Seungcheol pulled him even more. Their tongues fought for dominance but Seungcheol just smiled and let Soonyoung lead the way.

 

They both gasped for air after the kiss but Soonyoung peppered Seungcheol's whole face with kisses once he composed himself. "Please stay."

 

"I will", Seungcheol said before giving Soonyoung's lips close mouthed kiss.

 

Soonyoung grinned and before settling his head on Seungcheol's chest, "Promise?"

 

"I promise.", Seungcheol replied then kissed Soonyoung's head.

 

-

 

Seungcheol was a very composed man until he met Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading sis


End file.
